


Going Feral, Chapter 2

by BigPDTwoFourThree



Series: Going Feral [2]
Category: Breeding Season (Video Game)
Genre: Burglary, Dark Skinned Mammas, Erotica, F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigPDTwoFourThree/pseuds/BigPDTwoFourThree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a piece of fanfiction based on the video game Breeding Season, an adult game created by HBomb and featuring the artwork, animation, and coding of Spurple, VanillyCake, FleetArt, and Subtank. Check out the game's blog and Picarto streams at http://breedingseasongame.blogspot.ca/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Feral, Chapter 2

It wasn’t soon after the incident that the enigma of Kala was firmly rooted in the Breeder’s mind. The mysterious woman, her odd way of speaking, her power, her body; they swirled within his head during every waking hour. She told him his stock was weak, he knew she was right. He saw it in his monsters eyes, they weren’t all they could be. They were domesticated, not like the feral woman who treated him to the frenzied night in her hut. She had an energy, an animalistic current of primal electricity. He was no longer satisfied in his ranch. He wanted to go native. In one grand swoop this woman had changed his outlook on his family business, this was no way for monsters to live.

Soon after his cast was taken off he took to the forest, having no idea where to find the hut that housed the magical woman. The worn paths wove and intertwined around the verdant growth of the forest, casting the breeder into confusion. He left when the sun rose, but by the time it fell he was unsure he made any progress. Every tree looked the same and every bird seemed to sing the same song. He wandered through the labyrinthine woodland with waning spirits, until we witnessed the monsters which resided there. Dickwolves ran on four legs with no collars latched to their necks. Female demons swung their extended limbs and bore tentacle-like genitalia which writhed in squelching horror. Hulking minotaurs walked the woods too, their heavy footfalls disrupting the foliage off nearby trees. Monsters in their purest form. But it wasn’t enough to breed them, he wanted to become one on those primordial creatures.

The breeder set up camp for the night. He piled rocks for a fire pit and ate from the bag of dried fruits and nuts stored in the small pack he carried on his back. He crawled into his dark green sleeping bag, retiring for the night. Or so he thought. He stirred a couple hours later, a figure standing over him. Even with his the fire quenched the person’s green eyes struck through the darkness, it was unmistakable.

“What is weak man doing in Kala’s forest?” She asked.

“I was searching for you, Kala.” He replied. “After I saw what is was like to be feral, I knew I wanted more"

“Why would Kala believe you?” She asked with resentment in her voice. “Kala does not see the feral spirit in Breeder.”

“Let me show you.” He said with anticipation. “What must I do?”

He could see her eyes skew, feeling the grimace that was most likely on her face. She expelled air from her nostrils.

“Are Breeder’s monsters still on his farm?” She asked.

“Yes.”

“Let them free. Come to Kala next sun.” She said, handing him a primitive map that scarcely detailed a path from the forest entrance to her hut. Then disappeared into the night.  
Upon the sun’s rise the breeder packed his supplies back into his bag and set off back to his ranch. When he arrived, he went to the dickwolf house, propping the doors open and removing their collars. He did the same for every enclosure on his farm, letting his monsters run from his ranch into the forest. When the last of his stock disappeared into the green expanse he soon followed suite, the small map in hand. Negotiating the map proved slightly difficult, its lines of red notches providing little assistance upon the trails. Just before the sky began to darken, however, he was deposited into a small clearing within the forest’s center; in the middle of which sat a small hut. He approached the door and knocked.

“Come in.” A voice said from within the home.

The breeder opened the door, revealing the large woman who was sitting on a chair at a small table. She wore the same sheer top that struggled against her buxom chest, but this time she was wearing a small pair of shorts made of spandex, her sweet lips puckering around them. She turned her head to breeder, a questioning look on her face.  
“Kala saw Breeder’s animals run through the forest.” She said. “Breeder has shown his will.”

The breeder stepped through the doorway, taking the adjacent seat.

“If Breeder is serious about ferals, he must complete one more task for Kala.” 

Uneasy about the proposal of an unknown challenge, he was wary to oblige. 

“What is it?” he responded.

“Does breeder doubt Kala?” She asked with almost anger.

“N-no.” He replied, hesitant to comply.

Kala rose from her seat, walking to the other side of the room. Her large behind seemed to burst from the black spandex, rendering it translucent. The breeder couldn’t shake his gaze until Kala retrieved a small piece of rolled parchment and returned to her seat.

“Breeder is aware of Kay and her shop?” She asked.

“Yes, I met Kay when I first moved to Southtown.” He answered.

“Her services encourage the exploitation of monsters.” Kala said sternly. “We will take from her what belongs to the monsters tonight.”

“You mean steal them?” The breeder replied, shocked.

“Yes. Is Breeder scared?” She replied, with almost a mocking tone. “Is he as weak as Kala believes?” 

His monsters were gone and his home abandoned. There was no time for trepidation, he must walk the first step down the path of his new life; a renewed life of vigor and dashing exploits.

“I have no fear of breeders.” He said, drinking from a well of new found ferocity.

Kala smiled a reaffirming smirk and rolled out the dingy brown parchment on the table top. Upon its face was the layout of Kay’s shop, it seemed like his ranch wasn’t the only thing Kala had entered without invitation.

“Here in the back room is where she keeps the ejaculates and milk.” Kala said, pointing with two fingers at two rooms situated behind the shop’s counters. “We will go into the shop, take the product, and bring it back to the hut.”

Upon hearing the words “ejaculates” and “milk”, the breeder shifted in his seat, a heat building under his collar.

“A-and then what?” he asked.

Kala raised her head from the map.

“We distribute them to the feral monsters of the forest.” She responded.

After an evening of planning, the moon rose into the sky. Through the deepest darkness Kala and the breeder stole into Southtown. The windows of the town’s buildings were quiet and the streets were barren. The duo snuck up to the door of Kay’s shop. Kala, who stood in front of the breeder, jiggled the doorknob. There was no budge. Kay got onto one knee and retrieved a small cloth roll stocked with long metal utensils from her rucksack. Some of the tools tapered into jagged teeth while others were more slim and pointed. She slid two of them into the doorknob’s lock, delicately twisting and pushing them in tandem. The soft sounds of sliding metal gave way to an ephemeral click. Stowing her tools she gave a stern look to the breeder before silently turning the knob.

The door slowly crept open, the pair cringing with each creak of the hinges. Keeping low to the floor they snuck into the shop with burlap sacks in hand. When they got behind the counter, Kala took the door to the left and the breeder the door to the right. His door opened into a medium sized room whose walls were covered in shelves. Upon the shelves sat rows of ornate glass bottles, all filled with a different viscous liquids. He hastily placed the bottles into the sack. Bottles of every substance from Taurus ejaculate to holstaurus milk were collected before meeting Kala back at the front of the shop and voyaging back to the hut in the dead of night.

When they arrived back at the hut they inspected their collective haul, nearly hundreds of bottles laid in their sacks. Kala seemed surprised at the volume of their bounty.  
“Did you not expect this much?” The breeder asked, puzzled.

“Kala did not know exactly how much she would get from the shop.” She admitted. “But Kala wanted a large amount. There is one more thing we must do to strengthen Breeder.” She said with a smirk all too reminiscent of his first visit. “Take your clothes off.”

The breeder reluctantly began unclasping his overalls as Kala too began disrobing, pulling her holster top over her head, her huge breasts flopping down and jiggling excitedly. She then slid off her spandex shorts, revealing the familiar beauty of her womanhood. The slight aroma of musk began filling the small hut, causing the breeder’s face to blush. Kala grasped one of the sacks, dragging it behind her as she pushed the breeder in front of the roaring fire place. The breeder’s pale, muscular body became flushed as Kala pulled him close and dropped the sack. He looked at her face, illuminated only by the flickering light of the fire. She pressed their bodies together, her voluptuous tits squeezing against his pectorals, causing him to stiffen. Her warm flesh, soft skin, and strong grasp around him made the breeder weak in his knees. She brought his head into hers, pushing their cheeks together. Kala retrieved a large jug from the sack stopped with a cork. She popped the cork form the spout wrapped with purple ribbon and poured its contents onto them. The sweet, warm holstaurus milk flowed over their bodies, the light colour contrasting seductively with Kala’s rich dark skin. Kala grasped the breeders now erect cock and began stroking it.

The breeder moved his head into the nape of her neck, kissing her hot milky skin. He ran his hand along Kala’s thigh and up her abdomen, grasping her plentiful bosom; her body rocking in agreeance. He wrapped his other hand around her backside and took hold of one of her bountiful cheeks, rhythmically thrusting his shaft through her grip with each pump. She began to stroke firmer and faster, the breeder beginning to moan as he tightened his grip on the woman’s body. She reached back into the sack, pulling out a large yellow bottled capped by a glass horse head. Using her plump lips she pulled the lid from the bottle and shot the lid onto the floor. She poured the thick strong-smelling liquid over their bodies. Their naked figures writhed against each other beneath the shower of fluid.

Kala suddenly grasped the breeder’s shoulders and forced him onto his knees. He looked up at her with shock, the pungent cream sliding down their bodies.  
“Breeder did so well tonight.” Kala said in a baby voice through pursed lips. “He’ll get something extra special from Kala.”  
She took his head into her hands and buried his head into her groin. She thrust her hips against his face as he began to lick circles around her soaked clitoris. She grabbed his hair with both hands, grinding herself into his face with deep, husky moans. He grabbed her muscular thighs for stability. 

“Oh yes…” Kala said softly; painfully pulling the man’s hair.

The breeder reached down to his erect member, but Kala grabbed his hand.  
“Breeder will earn it.” She said with consternation.  
Kala let go of his head before hitting it with a massive pelvic thrust, knocking the man onto his back. She stepped over top of him before sitting on his face. She rhythmically began grinding his head into the floor. Barely able to breath, the breeder’s surroundings became increasingly black. The dark skinned woman’s moans turned into shouts of ecstasy. She again took hold of the breeder’s head, letting out one final shout as her body shook with pleasure. 

“Mm…” Kala growled before standing up. “We start the distribution tomorrow morning.” She said as she walked from the room; leaving the barely conscious breeder on the floor of the den.


End file.
